1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and a method for interconnection of components, in particular of software components for at least one data processing application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a system is used, for example, in the field of software applications. In this case, there is frequently a desire to construct the individual applications from reusable components. This results in the necessity to interconnect the individual components with one another in various combinations. Components are in this case generally interconnected by special programming, which is referred to as glue code, but this may involve considerable effort.
The invention is based on the object of specifying a system and a method for interconnection of components, which allows interconnection of the components without special programming, for example in the form of what is referred to as glue code.
This object is achieved by a system and a method having interfaces, for example input/output interfaces, interconnected with one another either directly or with the interposition of the interconnection components. The effort for interconnection of the components is thus considerably reduced. Furthermore, it is possible to interconnect the components with one another in different configurations in a reusable manner. Special connection programming, for example in the form of glue code, is completely avoided, and all that is required is simple connection configuration. Overall, this leads to the interconnection intelligence being shifted from a container which surrounds the components into the components themselves. This makes it possible to design the container to be simpler since it no longer needs to have the capacity for script or programming.
Shifting the interconnection intelligence from a container which surrounds the components to the components themselves can be ensured by the interconnection components containing information which is intended for interconnection of components.
One advantageous application option is for the components to be in the form of ActiveX components, in particular input and output components.
The object of an adapter function for the interconnection components can be taken into account by the interconnection component being provided for automatic active coupling and/or for adaptation of interfaces which do not match, or do not entirely match.
The complexity, for example, for memory space for storage of interconnection information and special container configurations can thus be considerably be reduced, since the components are intended for multiple interconnection with further components.
The invention will be described and explained in more detail in the following text with reference to the exemplary embodiments, which are illustrated in the figures, in which: